


Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough

by Soffi_Bayard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deepthroating, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffi_Bayard/pseuds/Soffi_Bayard
Summary: Можно много чего сказать о том, как Малфой ест мороженое...





	Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/467603) by placeholder89. 



> На русский название переводится как «Шоколадное Тесто Для Печенья». Не берите во внимание книги пять, шесть и семь, читая этот фанфик. Это совсем немного «Стёб», понимаете? Ну, такое...

Гарри вздохнул с облегчением, когда наконец закончил распаковывать чемодан с одеждой. Сидя на краю кровати, парень провёл рукой по лицу, а затем плюхнулся на красно-золотое покрывало с приглушённым «уффф».

Замечательно было вернуться в Хогвартс, и Гарри чувствовал, как напряжение уходит из его тела, когда он, наконец, смог расслабиться. Дурсли были необычайно суровы прошедшим летом (несмотря на то, что он уже был семнадцатилетним и юридически являлся взрослым волшебником) и всё ещё держали его на сухом пайке и запирали в комнате.

Гарри был безмерно благодарен, когда орденцы пришли забрать его, даже зная, что они забирают его из Ада, которым был дом его дяди, на огромное поле боя. Тем не менее, он ухватился за Тонкс, как только она появилась, и объявил себя готовым уйти и выпустившим Хедвиг сразу же, как только он получил письмо, предупреждающее о скором прибытии одного из членов Ордена.

Тонкс улыбнулась и взъерошила его волосы, бросив угрожающий взгляд на Дурслей, когда ощутила, как сильно выпирают кости Гарри. Аппарация на Гриммо, 12 заняла всего секунду, и, развернувшись, Гарри вцепился в своего крёстного. Сириус обнял его так же крепко, и его глаза загорелись яростью, когда он почувствовал рёбра, торчащие у его крестника. Но Гарри никогда не позволял ни Тонкс, ни Сириусу задавать вопросы о своём времяпрепровождении летом… Всегда, когда бы они ни пытались, он резко менял тему.

Напряжение в доме только обострилось в последующие недели, и вскоре Гарри с удивлением взирал на то, как троица Малфоев сидит в гостиной его крёстного. Из той информации, которую Гарри смог собрать, стало ясно, что все они шпионили для «Ордена Феникса» и недавно стали рассекречены. Спасаясь бегством в единственном святилище, которое им было известно, они попросили (и получили) защиту Ордена и место для проживания.

К моменту Финальной битвы Гарри успел провести несколько вежливых бесед с Драко и стал считать его если не другом, то союзником. Но, кроме тех нескольких бесед, в которых они почти ничего не рассказывали друг другу, Драко, если это было возможно, всегда предпочитал оставаться со своей семьёй. Гарри понимал, что Малфою-младшему трудно находиться рядом с таким количеством людей, которых он так долго высмеивал, и относиться к ним теперь, как к своим спасителям. Так что Гарри никогда не давил на него при разговорах, ведь он слишком хорошо понимал его.

И гриффиндорец никак не хотел задумываться о том тёплом чувстве, которое шевелилось внизу его живота каждый раз, когда он был ближе, чем в пяти футах от Драко.

Финальная битва состоялась девятнадцатого июля, и Гарри всё ещё ясно помнил каждый звук, тончайший запах и самую маленькую чёрточку, которые он ощутил в тот день, хотя и старался этого не делать. Примерно на третьем часу битвы он столкнулся с Волдемортом и, с дикой надеждой на то, что это сработает, прицелился ему в спину Смертельным проклятием.

Так и случилось. Волдеморт пошатнулся и упал, и, пока Гарри в изумлении смотрел на мёртвое тело перед ним, Пожиратели Смерти начали хвататься за свои предплечья и кричать от боли, делая себя лёгкими мишенями для изумлённых членов Ордена и тех, кто, в общем-то, был за Гарри Поттера и сражался вместе с ним.

Чёрная Метка выцвела до незаметной бледно-розовой отметины (не очень-то сильно отличающейся от того рубца, что остался от шрама на лбу Гарри) и потеряла весь свой магический потенциал, когда умер хранитель её силы. А после того, как Гарри был официально провозглашён «Героем Волшебного Мира», в течение оставшейся части лета окружить и переловить уцелевших Пожирателей Смерти не составило совсем никакого труда.

Следовательно, это была вторая причина, по которой Гарри был так благодарен тому, что он мог вернуться в школу. Никто не осмелился бросить вызов Дамблдору только для того, чтобы получить кусочек Мальчика-Который-Выжил-И-Спас-Мир.

Гарри дёрнулся, когда дверь в комнату захлопнулась, и облокотился на подушки, когда Рон ввалился в их спальню. Рыжик коротко улыбнулся ему, и небрежная улыбка заиграла на лице Гарри, пока тот переодевался.

— Ты многое упустил, Гарри, — сказал парень, дёргая галстук. — Это был настоящий праздник… Даже Снейп вроде наслаждался, — пока Рон говорил, остальные трое ребят вошли в комнату и закрыли за собой дверь.

— Да, приятель, — согласился Симус. — Ты должен был видеть лица выпускников, когда они поняли, что ты всё ещё учишься в школе, — и все трое засмеялись как один, даже Гарри усмехнулся, когда представил себе выражения их лиц. Никто не ожидал, что он вернётся в школу… Даже Дамблдор был удивлён, когда Гарри попросил его, чтобы ему разрешили вернуться — в ту суматоху, которую это может вызвать. Ему (разумеется) было разрешено, и Дамблдор с твёрдой уверенностью заявил, что он сделает всё возможное, чтобы позволить Гарри спокойно провести свой последний учебный год.

Тут Дин присоединился к ним со словами:

— Да… Хотя они, казалось, были больше удивлены тому, что тебя не было на празднике, парень, — Гарри покачал головой на имитацию заботливого материнского тона Дина, пожал плечами и невинно ответил:

— Я _устал_! — дразняще пожаловался он и, начав переодеваться ко сну, продолжил. — Вы, ребята, не знаете, как трудно быть таким знаменитым.

Невилл мановением руки развернул какой-то пергамент и начал бить в литавры, копируя слова Гарри в стиле Риты Скитер.

— Гарри Поттер, Мальчик-Который-Всех-Нас-Спас-Жалуется-На-То-Что-Быть-Героем-Это-Утомительная-Обязанность-Которая-Подрывает-Его-Силу-Духа-И… Эй! — возмущённо крикнул Невилл, когда подушка Гарри попала ему по голове, и начал стрелять взглядом в своих соседей по комнате, как бы угрожая им, когда те захохотали. Держа руки с зажатыми в них пергаментами в защитном жесте на груди, он указал дрожащим пальцем на Гарри и позволил ему забрать один из свёртков у себя из рук. — ЭТО БЫЛ МОЙ ЕДИНСТВЕННЫЙ ШАНС ПРОСЛАВИТЬСЯ, И ТЫ УНИЧТОЖИЛ ЕГО, ПОТТЕР!!!

Гарри прыснул, слушая пронзительный голос олицетворения любопытной репортёрши. Другие же мальчики только посмеивались, когда присоединились к веселью и попытались украсть ещё один чистый лист пергамента у разглагольствующего паренька.

Однако, в конце концов, они успокоились, устроились в своих кроватях, и редкий, мягкий говор был единственным звуком, который пробивался сквозь темноту.

Гарри уставился в потолок, и слабая улыбка заиграла на его губах.

— Эй, ребята? — тихо прикрикнул он, дожидаясь ответа от всех своих друзей, прежде чем продолжить. — Я рад, что вернулся, — как бы банально это ни звучало, Гарри хотел сказать это, и, слушая в ответ то, как другие парни говорят ему, что чувствуют тоже самое, он обнаружил, что действительно очень счастлив вернуться. « _По крайней мере, хоть что-то да нормализовалось_ », — подумал он и улёгся спать.

***

Гарри застонал, когда его больные мышцы запротестовали против веса сумки. Сейчас было время ужина, а Гарри уже чувствовал себя таким же усталым, как и поздно ночью. « _Боже, прямо сейчас я проклинаю этих чёртовых Дурслей_ », — подумал он, когда шлёпнул своё тело на скамью у стола Гриффиндора. Гермиона села слева от него, а Рон — напротив, и все трое сразу же накинулись на еду.

После того, как они наполнили собственные желудки, Гарри опустил голову на стол. Гермиона и Рон переглянулись в беспокойстве о своём друге, но решили молчать, пока Гарри ничего не предпринимал.

Несколько минут спустя Гарри поднял голову достаточно высоко, чтобы, опустив её, ударить ей по столу, но затем он подтянулся и сел. Посмотрев на преподавательский стол, он сказал своим друзьям:

— Можно подумать, они не могли попроще относиться к Спасителю Волшебного Мира! — Гермиона кашлянула в кулак, и Гарри нахмурился. — Ну что? Ты же видела, как они на меня сегодня накинулись. Снейп снял с меня очки за чихание, Макгонагалл — потому что я улыбнулся, а Стебль за то, что я попросился выйти! Почему все настроились против меня? — возмущался Гарри, сидя на своём месте, а Гермиона в ответ лишь пожала плечами в замешательстве.

Рон взял кусок свинины и засунул его в рот, сказав:

— Кто знает, почему учителя делают то, что делают, Гарри? Кроме того, Снейп и Стебль с самого начала были странными, — Гарри с отвращением наблюдал, как кусочки мяса вылетали у его друга изо рта.

— Боже, Рон, — огрызнулась Гермиона. — Жуй молча, и ради Бога, не говори с набитым ртом! — её скандальный возглас заставил Гарри улыбнуться, и он отвёл взгляд от своих препирающихся друзей, чтобы просканировать зал.

Дамблдор кивнул ему из-за преподавательского стола, и Гарри кивнул в ответ, осторожно подавая такой же знак Снейпу. Поскольку его глаза продолжали бродить по залу, они остановились на столе Слизерина. Он был не так полон, как это было когда-то… Пятнадцать учащихся были либо обвинены в том, что они являются Пожирателями Смерти, либо родители забрали их из школы.

« _Кстати о родителях. Интересно, как дела у Малфоя?_ » Пока глаза Гарри искали Драко, его мысли были сосредоточены на семье Малфоев. С них были сняты все обвинения, как только выяснилось, что все они являлись шпионами, и им были возвращены все их денежные и материальные ценности. « _Да… Думаю, для Драко хорошо то, что они вернули себе всю свою собственн…_ »

Гарри уставился на стол Слизерина более чем с лёгким шоком. Он покачал головой и взглянул на стол напротив, наблюдая за младшим Малфоем как зачарованный. Подросток активно  _приставал_ к своей ложке, сидя с выражением истинного блаженства на лице, когда он обсасывал каждую крошку того, что только что съел.

Блондин медленно вынул ложку изо рта и взглянул на неё критичным взглядом, чтобы убедиться, что всё, что там было, исчезло. Довольный, он поднёс её к миске перед собой и зачерпнул горку блестящего клубничного мороженого, смахнул лишнее и поднёс ложку обратно ко рту.

Гарри завороженно смотрел, как серебряные глаза Драко пожирали мороженое, прежде чем оно вошло ему в рот. Гарри напрягся, когда слизеринец раскрыл бледные губы и отправил туда ложку, а ресницы его трепетали, пока он пробовал сливочное совершенство своего десерта. Драко втянул щёки, обсасывая мороженое с ложки, затем вынул её изо рта и проглотил содержимое.

Гарри сглотнул одновременно с Драко и оторвал от него свой взгляд, в то время как Ледяной Принц Слизерина продолжал делать своей ложке минет. « _Что, чёрт возьми, делает этот парень?!_ » — недоверчиво подумал Гарри и уставился на свою тарелку. Гермиона и Рон ничего не заметили, всё ещё продолжая спор. Гарри сглотнул, когда его воображение подбросило ему картинки с Драко, обсасывающим ложку, и против воли он снова поднял глаза, чтобы посмотреть на блондина.

Казалось, Драко пребывал в экстазе: его глаза были полностью закрыты, а голова откинута назад, пока он позволял мороженому скользить по его горлу. Ноздри Гарри раздулись, когда провокационное зрелище решило проверить его самоконтроль, и он вновь оторвал от него свой взгляд, схватив школьную сумку и резко поднявшись из-за стола.

Едва успев попрощаться со своими друзьями, опять смотрящими на него с беспокойством, он выскочил из Большого зала, не заметив среди обитателей тревоги, вызванной его поспешным уходом.

Вскоре Гарри добрался до относительной безопасности своих комнат и забросил вещи на кровать по дороге в ванную комнату. Хлопнув и заперев за собой дверь, он накинул «Силенцио» на комнату и начал теребить пуговицы на штанах, пока не наткнулся на твёрдую эрекцию, которая плакала в мольбе о том, чтобы к ней прикоснулись.

Сумев наконец освободить свой член, Гарри обхватил его рукой с приглушённым всхлипом облегчения, в то время как рука начала ожесточённо двигаться по его каменному органу. Глаза Гарри закрылись сами собой, и видение гладкого, жемчужного горла Драко, усердно трудящегося над холодным десертом, всплыло у него прямо перед глазами. С гортанным криком Гарри обильно кончил в руку, припав к раковине, когда оргазм прошёлся электрическим разрядом через его тело, заставляя дрожать от последствий.

Всё это произошло за несколько минут до того, как Гарри смог наложить на себя Очищающее заклинание и засунуть свой счастливо свисающий член обратно в штаны. Сидя на краю туалета и обдумывая произошедшее, юный гриффиндорец позволил рукам свободно болтаться между его согнутыми ногами.

Он никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь будет дрочить на образ Драко Малфоя… Дьявол, он никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь будет дрочить на образ _парня_! Но он только что это сделал. И это было рекордно быстрое время, за которое он когда-либо кончал ранее! Три сильных удара, и он был мёртв. Пока Гарри сидел в замешательстве, опустив голову на ладони своих согнутых рук, и думал о Драко, он вспомнил, что нужно бы уже снять Заглушающее заклинание.

В течение этого лета Гарри намеренно держался как можно дальше от серебряноглазого наследника и позволял себе вспоминать о присутствии рядом другого человека только лишь во время вежливых бесед. « _Почему я это сделал? Почему это вообще так на меня подействовало?_ » Гарри был в полном замешательстве, но вместо того, чтобы разобраться с ситуацией сейчас, он отодвинул её в сторону и решил разобраться с ней позже.

Открыв дверь ванной комнаты, он с удивлением увидел Снейпа, терпеливо ожидающего его на краю кровати. Будучи расслабленным в ванной, Гарри лишь приподнял бровь, посмотрев на отца и удивляясь, почему он пришёл. Снейп провёл рукой туда-сюда рядом с собой на кровати, и Гарри осторожно сел и стал ждать, что он скажет.

За лето между вторым и третьим курсом Гарри узнал, что Северус — его отец, и хотя это вызвало у него приступ ужаса, он привык к этому и был счастлив иметь хотя бы одного родителя живым, нежели обоих мёртвыми. По крайней мере, так он поначалу смирялся со сложившейся ситуацией. Теперь же он был счастлив тому, что Северус являлся его настоящим отцом и что сам он не был никак связан с Джеймсом Поттером.

Северус обнял сына за плечи, подождал, пока подросток расслабится, и тогда заговорил.

— Это был довольно необычный способ выйти из зала, Гарри, — спокойно произнёс он, и его бровь приподнялась, когда он почувствовал, что сын снова напрягся. — Я здесь не для того, чтобы узнать, почему ты так торопился, хотя я, конечно, не прочь узнать, — Гарри немного посмеялся, и Снейп продолжил. — Я здесь для того, чтобы убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке.

— Как тебе удалось стать тем, кого послал директор, Сев? Я думал, придёт Макгонагалл.

Северус деликатно пожал плечами.

— Ты — мужчина. Я — мужчина. Полагаю, директор посчитал необходимым, чтобы мужчина пришёл узнать причину, по которой ты выбежал из зала так, будто у тебя загорелся хвост.

Гарри наклонился к отцу, игнорируя его ищущий взгляд.

— Почему сегодня вы все без причины снимали с меня баллы? — спросил он вместо того, чтобы ответить на тонко заданный вопрос отца.

Северус вздохнул, понимая, что получить ответы от сына будет невозможно.

— Мы согласились поступать так, потому что это покажет всем, что к тебе будут относиться не иначе, чем к остальным студентам, — ещё одно нежное пожатие плечами. — Завтра ты, вероятно, принесёшь так много баллов своему факультету, что они полностью компенсируют те, которые с тебя сняли сегодня.

— Круто, — сказал Гарри с небольшим энтузиазмом, прежде чем выпрямиться и состроить отцу злую улыбку. — Вы уже достаточно на меня накричались, профессор? — спросил Гарри с сарказмом и увернулся от руки, несильно замахнувшейся, чтобы ударить его по затылку.

— Слушай, ты, маленький монстр, — сказал Северус. — Я больше не хочу напоминать тебе о том, что ты опять ничего не ешь, — мужчина протянул руку и поднял край рубашки своего сына, указывая под протесты подростка на слегка выступающие рёбра. — Если они не исчезнут… через месяц… то тебе придётся серьёзно объясняться передо мной, парень, — Гарри покорно кивнул, и Северус с удовлетворённой улыбкой опустил рубашку. Они никогда не говорили о Дурслях напрямую (они были большой точкой раздора в «Ордене Феникса»), но все в Ордене (и некоторые за его пределами) знали о том ущербе, который те причинили Гарри физически. Прошлым летом Гарри похудел почти на пятнадцать фунтов, прожив с ними всего три недели, прежде чем приехали орденцы, чтобы позаботиться о нём. Мастер Зелий полез в рукав и достал пузырёк, наполненный сверкающей синей жидкостью. Передавая его своему сыну, он сказал «пей» своим самым строгим голосом, ухмыляясь, когда увидел, что это всё ещё влияет на подростка. Пока Гарри пил Укрепляющее зелье, Северус смотрел на тощего мальчика с хорошо скрытым беспокойством. Гарри (хотя действовал он довольно неплохо) что-то скрывал от него. Когда Северус вошёл в комнату, на ванную было поставлено Заглушающее заклинание, а дверь была заперта, и он ждал десять минут, прежде чем Гарри вышел. «<i> _Что бы это ни было, он расскажет тебе об этом в своё время, Северус_ », — сказал сам себе Мастер Зелий, когда забирал обратно уже пустой флакон у своего сына. Северус растрепал волосы мальчишки и сказал:

— Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, ты знаешь пароль от моих комнат. Кроме того, я думаю, что уйду сейчас пораньше — прежде, чем твои друзья постучат в дверь, чтобы убедиться, что я не настругал тебя для зелий.

Они оба злобно улыбнулись, когда Северус направился к двери. Снимая заклинания, которые он установил, Снейп выскочил из комнаты с таким видом, будто он владел миром, игнорируя презрительные взгляды, полученные от седьмого курса Гриффиндора.

Ребята едва дождались того, чтобы Снейп вышел из их слухового диапазона, прежде чем столпиться вокруг Гарри.

— В любом случае, в чем проблема жирных старых летучих мышей? — раздражённо спросил Симус.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Видимо, Дамблдор послал его, чтобы убедиться, что я в порядке, — три фырка неверующего смеха раздались от его соседей по комнате, и Гарри улыбнулся. — Да… Я знаю. Но я по-прежнему жив.

Он усмехнулся, когда его друзья начали говорить гадости об учителях, заставляя Гарри смеяться, чтобы он мог забыть свою недавнюю встречу со Снейпом.

***

Четверг.

  _Каждый_ четверг.

Как по расписанию. Как восход и закат солнца. Как утренний чих Гарри. Гриффиндорец не знал, начать ли уже приветствовать его или пожелать, чтобы он исчез навсегда.

Проклятое мороженое.

Минет Драко в виде сосания ложки не был, по сути, одноразовым. Нет… Каждый вечер за ужином блондин подбирал себе разные виды замороженного лакомства, и всё начиналось сначала. Этого было достаточно, чтобы довести Гарри до безумия.

А потом проходила неделя, и Гарри весь день ходил на ватных ногах, попеременно то ожидая ужина, то умоляя, чтобы Драко остановился. Но неизбежно слизеринец продолжал собирать свою коллекцию мороженого.

Мороженого _из теста для печенья_.

Каждые два дня вне зависимости от чего-либо эльфы по-своему сервировали стол, но (как-то так получалось, что) блондин получал своё мороженое каждый вечер четверга. И Гарри не мог оторвать глаз.

Конечно, к другим вкусам мороженого он относился с таким же почтением, но этот… Этот вкус был другим. Это мороженое было в форме _шариков_. Это тесто тщательно осматривали, обсасывали и, по возможности, ещё немного облизывали и обсасывали, а затем откладывали в сторону на потом.

Гарри не мог перестать смотреть. Так же, как он не мог не заметить, что _никто больше этого не замечал_. Слизеринцы не относились к своему Принцу никак иначе, гриффиндорцы стоически игнорировали его, а остальные факультеты не были обеспокоены вообще кем-либо! Гарри сходил с ума от этого зрелища и неизменно пропускал десерт, подаваемый на ужин в те дни.

После первых двух недель его больше никто не спрашивал о том, почему он уходит с ужина так рано, а после четвертой Гарри _действительно_ стало всё равно. Он был настолько поглощён мыслями о Драко, горле Драко, рте, губах и языке, что его буквально ничего не заботило в четверг.

Пятница, однако, всегда была немного странной для Спасителя Волшебного Мира. Он несколько раз никак не мог встретиться взглядом с Драко, и время от времени лёгкий румянец окрашивал щёки слизеринца. Но никто этого не замечал, (или, если они это и делали, то очень вежливо игнорировали) и Гарри надолго погряз в своей безответной похоти.

А то, что это определённо было безответным вожделением, он понял после особенно приятной дрочки. Ведь если ты влюбился в кого-то за месяц и дрочил на него в своё удовольствие, то ты  _должен_ соблюдать правила, касаемые данной сферы, верно? В любом случае, Гарри ждал сегодняшнего ужина с большим… рвением.

***

Было много способов, которыми Гарри удовлетворял своё желание посмотреть, как Драко ел мороженое. «Взгляд из-под ресниц» был одним из его наиболее тайных способов, но его самым любимым был «отсутствующий взгляд». Гарри всегда, с самого первого курса, садился на место, с которого он мог быть лицом к лицу с Драко, и с тех пор он не видел причин менять его. Поэтому он съел всё, что мог (потому что, вернувшись в школу, он мог себе это позволить и из-за этого вернул себе вес, что, по крайней мере, означало, что Снейп был счастлив), подпёр подбородок кулаком и тупо уставился на… «стену напротив».

Гермиона и Рон довольно быстро привыкли к его вечернему молчанию по четвергам и обычно оставляли в покое. Но когда Гарри снова занял своё место в Большом зале и уже готов был приступить к еде, пронзительный голос Гермионы остановил его.

— Рональд Билиус Уизли, ты  _вернёшь_ это Хагриду сразу после ужина! — Гарри посмотрел на двух своих друзей в изумлении — за три месяца, которые уже прошли с начала нового учебного года, это был первый раз, когда Гермиона заговорила своим любимым тоном «Я-заставлю-тебя-сдать-все-экзамены-поэтому «Да-поможет-тебе-Мерлин»». Но Рон выглядел слишком довольным собой, и Гарри не мог с чистой совестью проигнорировать это.

Материал для шантажа был слишком хорош.

— Полегче, Герм! Это всего лишь растопырник, — Гарри поморщился, но нехотя ощутил восхищение своим другом. Известно, что Растопырников было трудно поймать, т.к. они обычно царапали своих похитителей. Поэтому то, что Рону удалось поймать одного из них… Безусловно, это была интересная тема для разговора.

Но сам ужин быстро прошёл мимо, с выговорами Гермионы и непрестанно улыбающимся лицом Рона, и Гарри с тревогой начал смотреть на стол Слизерина. Он не хотел пропустить «заглатывания» мороженого, как он это называл, однако теперь Рон и Гермиона ожидали, что он станет посредником в их споре. С глубоким вздохом Гарри вернул своё внимание к друзьям. Он в любое другое время мог посмотреть, как Малфой ест своё мороженое.

Но когда Гарри мельком посматривал на Драко и на то, что тот делал, его воображение уже обеспечивало ему всё остальное. Вскоре он был настолько вовлечён в шоу, устроенное Драко, что попытки разделить своё время между друзьями и его любовным интересом выглядели всё плачевнее и плачевнее. Было трудно сосредоточиться на чём-либо ещё, когда член Гарри был таким твёрдым, а горло Драко было таким гладким, поэтому Рон с Гермионой теперь стали ему  _вообще_ не интересны.

Гарри резко встал, схватил сумку и выбежал из зала. К счастью (для того, что он спланировал), у него в сумке была и мантия-невидимка, и карта Мародёров. Он забросил сумку в Гриффиндорскую башню и, как только закончился ужин, побежал обратно ко входу в Большой зал. Гарри бежал на чистом инстинкте, не позволяя себе думать о том, что он делает, опасаясь того, что он окончательно потеряет самообладание.

С мантией, укрывшей его, он был невидим, и быстро нашёл того, кого хотел. Драко шёл с Блейзом, — ничего шокирующего, в общем, — и вскоре они разошлись. Блейз направился глубже в Подземелья, а Драко просто пошёл бродить по коридорам. Гарри последовал за Драко, пытаясь пропустить мимо ушей обеспокоенные голоса, которые он услышал, когда Рон и Гермиона прошли мимо него.

Но затем Драко свернул в коридор, который Гарри знал _очень_ хорошо, и подросток больше не смог ждать. Без предупреждения он сбросил мантию и схватил Драко за воротник рубашки, прижимая блондина к стене. У того от шока распахнулись глаза, и он начал говорить.

—  _Поттер?!_ Что за… ммгх! — Гарри прижался к губам Драко, горячо надеясь, что блондин не оттолкнёт его и не возненавидит навсегда за то, что тот навязался ему. Но, удивительно, слизеринец начал отвечать на поцелуй. И это было тем самым, на что надеялся Гарри в те бессонные ночи, когда Драко был единственным, о чём он думал.

Мягкие-мягкие губы скользнули по его собственным губам, и искрящиеся чувства, которые гриффиндорец никогда не ощущал ранее, вспыхнули, словно фейерверк. Драко был единственным, кого он целовал, но он (что любопытно) совсем не волновался. Всё было чудесно; этот поцелуй… Драко, и Гарри ни за что в жизни не захотел бы останавливаться. К сожалению, большинству людей нужно дышать. С грубым рывком Гарри отстранился от Драко и посмотрел в эти расфокусированные, гипнотизирующие серебряные глаза.

Драко внимательно посмотрел на него, ища в лице Гарри ответ на свой вопрос. По-видимому, он увидел то, что хотел, потому что следующее, что Гарри почувствовал, были губы Драко и крепко прижатое тело. Шаркая по каменному полу, Гарри медленно потащил Драко по коридору, пока они не подошли к пустой стене. Оторвавшись от его губ и уставившись на стену, Гарри с отчаянием подумал о том, как ему вызвать Выручай-комнату, не выставив себя при этом дураком.

Наконец, Гарри придумал, что ему делать, учитывая то, что он вообще смог нормально соображать с Драко, крепко державшимся за него и уткнувшимся ему в шею, и просто очень-очень сильно подумал о том, что ему нужно. А  _это_ было совсем не сложно. И, чудесным образом, появилась дверь. С облегчением вздохнув, Гарри сумел провести их внутрь, хлопнув дверью и заперев её.

А потом он, наконец, смог дать волю чувствам.

Руки блондина были повсюду; блуждали по его рёбрам, спине и рукам, и Гарри всё больше подставлялся под ласки слизеринца. Одна горячая рука задрала его рубашку, и Гарри с расширившимися зрачками ахнул от ощущения _его_ руки _там_. И, Мерлин, он и не знал, насколько чувствительны его соски…

Драко повёл Гарри к кровати, усадил брюнета на неё и начал разделываться с его рубашкой. Гарри позволил ему это в оцепенении от прикосновений, даже не понимая, что его самоконтроль был полностью утерян. Всё, чего он хотел — больше прикосновений, и прямо сейчас!

Драко как-то интуитивно понял смысл чувственных всхлипываний Гарри и провёл обеими руками по теперь обнажённой груди. Он покрывал поцелуями золотую кожу, очерчивал кости, лизал, сосал и чуть ли не преклонялся соскам Гарри. Гриффиндорец был вне себя от восторга, когда Драко попробовал его на вкус, поэтому провёл руками по шелковистым волосам Драко и крепко сжал их.

Вдруг одна из тёплых рук скользнула по животу Гарри и остановилась на джинсах Золотого Мальчика. Он успокоился и выкроил из своего экстаза тот факт, что одна из его любимых фантазий сейчас выглядела именно так, как будто собиралась сбыться. Драко улыбнулся и просунул руки в штаны Гарри, находя то, что искал. Гарри выгнулся на кровати, широко раскрыв глаза, и Драко начал ласково гладить его. Он позволил ему это, потому что его мозг отключился, поскольку приятные ощущения неслись по его телу, и полностью лёг на кровать.

Но когда Драко начал использовать и вторую руку, чтобы снять с Гарри джинсы, подросток смог взять себя в руки и остановил его. Драко удивлённо посмотрел на него, подняв голову. Он честно думал, что Гарри это нравится. Но его «Нет!» было вполне уверенным…

Гарри покраснел, когда Драко попятился и закусил губу, не подозревая о влиянии, которое это оказало на блондина. Но всё же ему удалось сказать:

— Я не хочу… ну, знаешь… кончить… — от ухмылки Драко лёгкий румянец превратился в сплошное красное марево, но Гарри продолжил. — таким образом.

— Тогда, — мурлыкнул Драко, и от одного его голоса у Гарри по спине пробежали мурашки. —  _каким_ образом ты хочешь кончить? — Гарри покраснел и склонил голову вниз. Драко протянул руку и приподнял его голову за подбородок, тихо говоря: Просто скажи мне, Гарри. Я сделаю всё, что угодно.

Гарри мог поклясться, что он уже пылал к тому моменту, когда Драко закончил говорить, но предложение было  _очень_ заманчивым.

Яхочучтобытысделалмнеминет, — Драко поднял бровь и приложил ладонь к уху. Гарри в отчаянии глубоко втянул воздух через нос. Этот проклятый мудак делает это _нарочно_. Гарри знал это и потому медленно повторил. — Я. Хочу. Чтобы. Ты. Сделал. Мне. Минет.

Губы Драко медленно растянулись в соблазнительной улыбке, которая заставила сердце гриффиндорца сбиться со своего ритма.

— О чём ты, Гарри? Ты хочешь, чтобы я засунул твой член себе в рот? В мою _глотку_? — кожа Гарри не могла решить, покраснела она от смущения или желания, да и ему было на это наплевать, когда Драко продолжил. — Ты хочешь выстрелить спермой мне в горло? Ммм? Это то, чего ты хочешь... _Гарри_? — слизеринец уже особо и не мурлыкал, но имя гриффиндорца упрямо _вибрировало_ , и всё, что Гарри мог сделать, это сглотнуть и кивнуть. Мерлин, сколько месяцев он мечтал об этом моменте?.. Но эта мысль была совершенно неуместна, когда голова Драко исчезла между его ног, и влажные, горячие слова рассыпались по головке его члена. — Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, Гарри, — Драко вздохнул, и Гарри попытался осознать тот факт, что его мозг вообще не работает.

— Мер… Мерлин, Драко, — простонал он. — С-соси уже! — не было времени смущаться, ведь он так сильно этого хотел. И Драко счастливо согласился. Гарри издал низкий стон, поскольку головку его члена накрыл тёплый рот Драко, и тупо уставился в потолок, когда этот рот начал двигаться по органу, ощущаясь миллионом бабочек. Драко прошёлся губами по всей длине и начал ласкать каждый миллиметр плоти так же нежно, как он прикасался бы к китайской кукле. Гарри вцепился руками в простыни, стиснув челюсти, чтобы скрыть всхлипы, угрожающие вот-вот вырваться наружу. Драко понял, что пытается сделать Гарри, и улыбнулся с членом во рту. Он заставит гриффиндорца скулить его имя. Через несколько мгновений он отстранился, и Гарри приподнялся в знак протеста. — Почему ты _остановился_? — хныкнул он, но Драко лишь пожал плечами.

Изогнувшись так, чтобы его рот оказался прямо над членом Гарри, он сказал (его хриплого голоса было достаточно, чтобы заставить Гарри задрожать):

— Я устал это делать, — пока он говорил, позволил своим губам мягко скользить по всей длине члена, улыбаясь содроганиям, пробивающим тело Гарри. — Прикажи мне сделать что-нибудь ещё, — Драко двинулся ниже, и его губы призрачно прошлись по яичкам Гарри.

Чего только Гарри не ожидал, когда Драко остановился. Но всё это было не тем.  _Приказать_ блондину, сделать с ним что-нибудь ещё? Иметь такой контроль над слизеринцем… Гарри захныкал, когда идеи одна за другой начали возникать у него в голове, но прямо сейчас всё, чего он хотел, было:

— О, Драко, мать твою… — блондин терпеливо ждал, ухмыляясь, пока Гарри пытался сформулировать слова, а его губы продолжали отвлекать брюнета. — _Еба-а-ать_ … Просто сделай мне минет, _Мерлин_ … — Драко усмехнулся над разрозненными словами Гарри и решил перестать дразнить его. Без предупреждения он обхватил губами член, который ему так понравилось дразнить, опустил голову и, когда убедился, что Гарри полностью внутри него, расслабил горло. Гарри закричал в шоке-экстазе-изумлении, его спина выгнулась, поскольку ощущения от того, что Драко делал с ним, кажется, утроились. Блондин жёстко сосал основание его члена, перестав наконец дразнить, когда у него было то, что он хотел. Драко сглотнул, пропустив слюну по всей длине члена, и сжал горло, наслаждаясь  _ощущением_ Гарри и всё более неразборчивыми всхлипываниями, падающими с его губ. С небольшой заминкой Драко дотянулся одной рукой до основания бёдер Гарри и взял его яички себе в руку. Гарри резко ахнул, распахнув глаза, и уставился на Драко, осознав, что тот сделал. Его бледные волосы между его загорелых, широко расставленных ног, его хрупкая рука, так восхитительно перебирающая его мошонку. Всего этого было слишком много для Гарри. Он запустил пальцы в волосы Драко (необходимости мусса на которых совсем не было) и толкнулся в длинную, узкую глотку, сжавшую его член. Драко мурлыкнул в знак согласия и начал сильнее сосать набухшую плоть, полностью заполнившую его горло. Гарри застонал от чистого блаженства, хаотично толкаясь вверх, пока не приблизился к краю своей выносливости и не застонал, когда его накрыли ощущения от предоргазменного состояния. — Блять, _Драко_! — внезапно выкрикнул Гарри и взорвался. Его мир пронёсся через немыслимое удовольствие, мчащееся сквозь него, и на мгновение не осталось ничего, кроме неописуемого восторга, окутывающего его тело.

Но удовольствие начало угасать, и Гарри с небрежной улыбкой на лице и затуманенными блаженством глазами посмотрел на блондина. Драко улыбнулся в ответ, когда заскользил вверх по удовлетворённому телу Гарри, и прижал свой раскрытый рот к слегка приоткрытым полным губам Гарри. Тот радостно усмехнулся и прижался к тёплому телу, лежащему на нём, когда Драко ухмыльнулся, радуясь успеху.

— Ты определённо очень привлекательный после оргазма, не так ли, Гарри? — спросил Драко, перевернувшись на спину и потянув гибкое тело Гарри за собой. Ленивая улыбка расплылась по его лицу от слов и тона слизеринца, и он сладостно вздохнул, когда  _наконец-таки_ улёгся, идеально вписавшись в Драко.

— Не знаю, — ответил он, — у меня никогда прежде такого не было.

Драко приподнял бровь и взглянул на своё личное одеяло с подогревом.

— Конечно же было. Как и у каждого парня в нашем возрасте.

— Но не так, Драко, — нахмурился Гарри, посмотрев на слизеринца, его глаза выражали раздражение постоянным морганием. — Я никогда ещё ни с кем не спал. Это было впервые.

В серебряных глазах Драко появился странный блеск, и Малфой на мгновение улыбнулся.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я был первым человеком, с которым у тебя был секс?

— Мне кажется, или я только что это и сказал, — голос у Гарри был раздосадованный, и парень сел на кровати, уставившись на блондина. — Чего ты к этому прицепился?

Драко ухмыльнулся, а Гарри моргнул от удивления.

— Не каждый день тебе говорят, что ты был единственным, с кем спал Спаситель магического мира.

Гарри скривил нос и отвернулся от Драко.

— Ну, если ты собираешься хвастаться этим, то я ухожу, — Гарри сделал вид, что слезает с кровати, но Драко бросился вперёд и схватил того за запястье, оттащив гриффиндорца обратно на центр кровати, навалившись на паренька сверху.

— Ах-ах, Гарри. Теперь ты никуда не уйдёшь,— ухмыльнулся Драко над смущённым и разочарованным выражением лица Гарри и добавил: — Ты действительно думал, что я хоть что-нибудь сделал бы с тобой, если не хотел продолжения? Ой, да ладно. Единственная причина, по которой я позволил тебе поцеловать меня в коридоре, состояла в том, что я хотел тебя, и я хотел, чтобы ты пришёл ко мне, — Драко наклонил голову к Гарри и украл у него поцелуй, добавив, когда отстранился. — и ты это сделал. И теперь ты принадлежишь мне.

Гарри изо всех сил старался не показывать своё удовольствие от этих слов и нахмурился, глядя на ухмыляющегося блондина.

— Ну, я не собираюсь облегчать тебе задачу, — Гарри уверенно покачал головой. — Нет. Ты дашь мне всё, что я захочу, и когда я захочу, — пока брюнет говорил, Драко смотрел на своего гриффиндорца с нежной улыбкой на лице и по окончании обнял подростка. — И ты будешь делать то, что я говорю, и никто больше не побеспокоит меня, потому что ты их всех побьёшь.

Драко засмеялся и покачал головой.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что кто-то будет надоедать Спасителю нашего мира? — и поспешно добавил, поскольку глаза у Гарри затуманились. — Конечно же я прокляну любого, кто беспокоит тебя, дорогой. Это включено в пакет услуг, — Гарри значительно полегчало при ласковом обращении, но он нахмурился мгновение спустя.

— Что за «пакет услуг»? — спросил он с подозрением, а Драко хихикнул.

— Тот самый, в котором я твой парень и делаю всё, что ты хочешь.

Гарри ухмыльнулся и взглянул на Драко сверкающими глазами.

— Ты правда будешь моим парнем?

— Конечно, глупенький. Иначе был бы я здесь?

Улыбка Гарри была достаточно яркой, чтобы осветить весь Запретный лес, и Драко наслаждался ею мгновение, прежде чем привлечь подростка в жаркий поцелуй. Когда Гарри отстранился, у Драко захватило дух от его покрасневшего лица и счастливого выражения на нём. Некоторое время, как им обоим казалось, они молчали, но внезапно лицо Гарри покраснело. Когда же Драко взглянул на него, гриффиндорец лишь смущённо пожал плечами и ответил:

— Почему ты всегда ешь мороженое на десерт?

Драко усмехнулся.

— Ты наблюдаешь за тем, как я ем? — Гарри отвернулся, закрыв тем самым своё лицо от Драко, но кивнул. Слизеринец радостно усмехнулся и добавил, коротко поцеловав Гарри в подбородок. — Я _всю жизнь_ пытался заставить тебя заметить меня. Сколько времени тебе понадобилось, чтобы сорваться?

Гарри ахнул от шока.

— Ты это _спланировал_? Ты творишь всякую фигню с самого первого дня нашей учёбы, и всё это только для того, чтобы заставлять меня прийти к тебе?!

Драко наклонил голову набок в раздумье.

— Ну, ты продержался почти два месяца. Это весьма интересно, — Гарри застонал и ткнул Драко пальцем в раздражении.

— Ты придурок, — провозгласил он, и блондин сморщил свой носик. — И ты меня раздражаешь.

— Но-но-но. И вовсе не обязательно быть таким противным, — сказал Драко разумным тоном. — Я произнёс заклинание, чтобы только ты мог наслаждаться моим шоу, — Гарри разинул рот в изумлении, и Драко пропел сиплым шёпотом. — Так что я знаю, почему ты хотел минет… — он умолк, когда Гарри покраснел, и поцеловал в щёчку самого близкого для себя человека. — Не беспокойся об этом, милый. Я уже подарил тебе свою любовь… И сделаю _всё_ , что ты только сможешь захотеть.

Гарри понял намёк и отвёл взгляд.

— О, — мягко сказал он, пытаясь осознать всё, что только что сказал Драко. Когда он посмотрел на Гарри и слегка передвинулся, чтобы легонько укрывать того своим телом, а не давить на него всем весом, выражение лица блондина смягчилось так же, как и увеличился его сердечный ритм, когда слизеринец увидел, как Гарри прикусил губу, пока думал о чём-то, на что Драко лишь терпеливо посмотрел на него. Мгновение спустя Гарри оглянулся на слизеринцы. — Люблю тебя, — застенчиво сказал гриффиндорец, отводя взгляд и играя с одной из пуговиц на рубашке Драко. — Всегда любил.

Сердце Драко растаяло при этих словах, и он слегка улыбнулся.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Гарри. И я всегда буду любить, — сказал он в ответ и втянул Гарри в ещё один поцелуй. А затем повернулся на бок, когда дело начало принимать благоприятный оборот. Когда Гарри осторожно начал исследовать тело слизеринца своими руками, Драко подавил улыбку

***

Немногим после этого, призадумавшись, Гарри приподнялся на локте и начал рисовать невидимые узоры на груди Драко.

— Я хотел бы тебе кое в чём признаться, — решился подросток, когда Драко в третий раз спросил, хорошо ли он себя чувствует. Блондин сразу же посмотрел на него, и Гарри смущённо продолжил. — Ты знаешь, Снейп… Ну, мне нужно кое-что рассказать тебе о нём.

Драко поднял бровь.

— Ты же не собираешься рассказать мне о чём-нибудь, что должно будет вызвать у меня какие-то подозрения, не так ли? К примеру о том, что он педофил, который трахается с первокурсниками? — забавный тон Драко заставил Гарри засмеяться, хотя картинки, которые подкинула ему его фантазия, были более чем отвратительными.

— Нет… ничего подобного, — Гарри запнулся, пожал плечами и выпалил. — Он мой отец.

Драко замолчал, широко раскрыв глаза от шока, и на мгновение Гарри испугался, подумав, что у блондина сейчас случится что-то вроде приступа. Но тут серебряные глаза моргнули и сузились.

— Ты смеёшься надо мной, не так ли?

— Эм, нет, — сказал Гарри с полуулыбкой и невинно посмотрел на слизеринца. — Но есть причина, по которой я рассказал тебе об этом, — Драко кивнул и стал ждать, пока Гарри продолжит. В конце концов… что может быть хуже, чем узнать, что ты встречаешься с сыном Снейпа? — Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал ему, что мы встречаемся.

Ах.

Это. 


End file.
